Series 1
The first series of the Adventures of Knux began in late 2011 (the actual date is unknown, but the Pilot Episode was possibly made around October). It was originally intended to last seven episodes, and then sixty, before reaching one-hundred episodes. The final episode was released some time in 2012. Production Initially, the show setup were characters in a plain white background, which was set in an unknown enviroment. However, there were fields and roads at this point. It would not be until the eighth episode that an enviroment would be brought into the show. Originally, episodes 1-7 were classed as the first series, but this has changed over-time, and as of some point in 2013, this would include all one hundred episodes. FireSeraphim produced an episode, which was the first not to be made by Knux. Two more episodes would come along from Magibowser. '840 was the first episode to use Paint.Net. The Dalek Trilogy was originally a spin-off not intended to be part of the canon. *Knux - 97 Episodes *Magibowser - 2 Episodes *FireSeraphim - 1 Episode Episode List #The Pilot Episode #Power Abusing Admins #The Car Trip #The Clashing Episode #Home Improvment #The Great Castle Adventure - Part 1 #The Great Castle Adventure - Part 2 #Cat Food #The Bill #The Pirate Ship #When The Lights Go Out #The Summer Sun #The Legend of Reghrhre #The Legend of Reghrhre II #The Legend of Reghrhre III #Dazed And Confused #Cowardly Dog #Lorddarko Vs. Magibowser #The FireSeraphim Story #The Dentist Disaster #The Cookie Incident #Lovers United #The Administrator Fight #Lorddarko Vs. Magibowser II #The Grand Holiday #No Cookie, Sherlock #The Camping Trip #Ace, Cookies And Tilesets #Qig's Tomato Temper Tantrum #Party #The Office #The Apartment Cookie - Part 1 #The Apartment Cookie - Part 2 #Lordarko Vs. Magibowser III #Leaving Home Ain't Easy #The Linear Episode #The Adventures of Qig #The Apartment #Return To Qig's House #The Knux Conspiracy #'840 #Sherlock Knux #Ace Goes Shopping #Ace The Painter #Cookie Showdown #Sherlock Knux And The Pirates #Cookie TV #The Cruise #Good Greif #A Day At The Races #The Opticians #Lorddarko Vs. Magibowser IV #Halloween #NSMBX #A Typical Summer's Afternoon #It's Simply Not Funny #Morons #Bicycle #The Adventures of Knux Happy New Year Message #New Year's Wa;l #Not Again... #Ace's Little Accident #Super Ace 64 #Wuhu Mountain Nightmare #Dancing Ace #The SMBX Fan Convention #Call of The Goombas #The Group #Ace's Obsession With Cookies Goes Too Far #Furious Rage #In The Morning... #Qig's Morning Stroll #Fart of Destruction #Overcrowded #The Evil Plan #Beach Edition #Ace of Reality #Dramatic Plot Twist #Wuhu Mountain Nightmare... Again #Qig's New Restruant #Valentine's Day Special #The Treehouse #The Snooker Table #The Wise Words of FireSeraphim #Crossover #An Epic Season Finale #Camping Trip II #Ace And The Ghost #Blaarg The Comedian #Ace The Postman #Magus' Dating Advice #A Night At The Movies #A Rant #The Club Can't Handle Magus Right Now #Qig's Fun Day #Snowman #The Snow Is Melting #Which Should Be Episode 64 #Writer's Block #An Adventures of Knux 100th Episode Spectacular Download Season 1 (Episodes 1-100)